


Woulda Followed You All The Way (No Matter How Far)

by LaynaVile



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, On the Run, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: After the fall they went to Havana, then San Cristobal in Cuba. Eventually they made it to Bogota, Columbia, and then Caracas, Venezuela. Never staying for more than six months. After a few years they finally settle down in Dunedin, New Zealand--they feel safe and their home is everything they could've hoped for while on the lam.But nothing ever goes that smoothly, does it?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300
Kudos: 24





	Woulda Followed You All The Way (No Matter How Far)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober day 5 - on the run + day 7 - carrying + day 10 - blood loss
> 
> \--
> 
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> \--
> 
> Title from Graveyard by Halsey.
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy😌

After the fall they went to Havana, then San Cristobal in Cuba. Eventually they made it to Bogota, Columbia, and then Caracas, Venezuela. Never staying for more than six months. After a few years they finally settle down in Dunedin, New Zealand--they feel safe and their home is everything they could've hoped for while on the lam.

But nothing ever goes that smoothly, does it?

The sound of glass shattering wakes them in the middle of the night.

"Fuck. What was that?" Will jolts in the bed next to him.

"Quiet, mylimasis, I believe someone has broken in." Hannibal gets out of their bed, "stay here."

"I was a cop, Hannibal, I can handle myself. You're not going alone." Will pulls a gun from their bedside table, and loads it quickly.

Hannibal does not like to use guns--instead he goes for a switchblade.

They creep out of their bedroom and down the darkened hall, Hannibal stops just before they reach the doorway to the kitchen, he holds up three fingers to indicate there are three men in their kitchen--three fingers that will struggles to see in the dark.

The men speak, the language is foreign to will, but Hannibal understands. They've been hired to find Hannibal. By whom? Jack perhaps, but why would Jack _hire_ men to find him when he has unlimited law enforcement resources at his disposal? Who else would be looking for them--him specifically? Alana? Frederick? Bedelia? Freddie fucking Lounds? No, if anyone has hired men to find him, it was Jack, no doubt about it.

One of the men suggests they split up and search the house, Hannibal pushes Will back and through the open bathroom door, he waits until one of the men starts down the hall, he reaches out and grabs him as he passes. Hand over the man's mouth so he cannot alert the others. Hannibal quickly snaps the man's neck and lowers him to the floor. He hears one going down into the basement as the other crosses the living room to look in the office.

"Stay here, I will handle the man in the office, if you hear the man come up from the basement and come this way so not hesitate to shoot him."

"You cannot go alone." Will's tone is harsh even as he whispers.

"I can move nearly silently, stay here." Hannibal exits the bathroom before Will can protest again.

He sneaks up on the man in the office easily, he jams the knife in the man's neck, he bleeds out before he can even open his mouth to call out for help.

But before Hannibal can get back to Will there is a gunshot. Dread fills his stomach, he moves swiftly towards the bathroom where he'd left Will. Another shot rings out followed by a thud. He rounds to cover to find the man who'd broken into their home on the floor, blood pooling beneath him from the bullet hole in his head.

"We must move now, mylimasis." But before Will can say anything he collapses to the floor and that is when Hannibal sees the blood--it's coming from Will's abdomen.

Hannibal pulls Will's shirt up, GSW, upper-right quadrant, the rate at which he's losing blood indicates an artery or perhaps even an organ was nicked. Hannibal applies pressure to the wound, "It's going to be okay, will." He lifts Will into his arms and carries him to their bed, he grabs the medical kit from the bathroom and gets to work assessing the wound. He looks for an exit wound--luckily he finds one, in no way does he have the proper tools to remove a bullet.

In order to stop the bleeding he needs to further open Will up--he needs to find the source of the bleeding be it an artery or organ and put a stitch or more in. "I'm so sorry, my love." He administers a dose of painkillers and a mild sedative before picking up the scalpel and making an incision. Hannibal finds the source of the bleeding, luckily it's nothing too bad, he puts a few stitches in and then closes up the incision as well as the exit wound.

Will has lost so much blood, the mattress is positively soaked in it.

Hannibal knows that it is not a good idea to move Will in his weakened state, however he also knows that it's not safe to stay in their home. He gathers non-perishable foods, bottled water, he packs them into the car along with a few odds and ends, some clothes and blankets. Lastly he gathers every medical supply and weapon in their home and puts them into the car as well.

He cleans and dresses Will in loose comfortable clothing and carries him to the car, Hannibal lays him in the backseat and drapes a blanket over him.

The sun will be coming up in about an hour, they need to leave before it does, but first he _needs_ to check for any identifying information on the men, anything that links to whomever hired them.

He checks the bodies--the most he finds is a card with what appears to be a phone number on it, nothing more.

He pockets the card and gets into the car. He drives until the gas tank is nearly empty. Will only wakes up once during the drive and it's only for a few minutes, he cries out in pain and asks Hannibal where they are going. "Somewhere safe." Is all Hannibal can say before Will passes out again.

Hannibal gets them a motel room, taking everything inside, he checks Will's wound, changes his bandages, administers more medicine and promises to be back soon. He drives their car off and abandons it, then walks back to the hotel. He'll come up with a plan and get them a new car tomorrow. For now he just wants to be with Will.

**Author's Note:**

> So firstly, I'm not super happy with this, but I think it's because I didn't particularly like the prompts I was working with.. and I didn't want to do the whole kidnapped this again so soon, and that's the only other thing I could think of for these prompts.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed anyway.
> 
> \--
> 
> Secondly - Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
